


Fall of the Morning Star

by DrNeverland



Series: Rip and Tear (My Clothes Off) [4]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Artificial Intelligence, Barbed Penis, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Come Swallowing, Consentacles, Corruption, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Eggs, Ejaculate, Exophilia, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Guns, Impregnation, Large Cock, Minor Violence, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robot Cock, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Samuel Hayden and Samur Maykr are separate people, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slime, Spitroasting, Stomach Bulge, Tails, Teeth, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Threesome - F/M/M, Tongues, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, deep penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrNeverland/pseuds/DrNeverland
Summary: Sarge arrives to "rescue" Demo, finds out Hayden is More than Meets The Eye.The Doom Slayer finds that the Seraphim has more demands of him, and who the Father actually is.Sarge realizes she has not one but *two* super-human lovers to choose from, and they both bring something a little *ahem* different to the table.
Relationships: Samuel Hayden/Original Female Character(s), The Seraphim | Samur Maykr/Original Character(s)
Series: Rip and Tear (My Clothes Off) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Fall of the Morning Star

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write out an essay or something explaining how Maykr biology works in this AU but until then...
> 
> Samur and Samuel's dicks: (opens to my NSFW Twitter) https://twitter.com/AfterDarkClinic/status/1324767757125193728
> 
> in that thread are rough sketches for what I think Hayden's new body will look like, what Samur's armor (and tongue ;) hehehe) look like.

1.

Sarge stepped through the portal first, assault rifle in hand as she lead the team of ARC military into the Doomslayer’s fortress. Ramirez and Cohen took point, fanning out and flanking to her left and right. Behind them, a retinue of four Elites carried a heavy back case, the continents she was unsure of; it was almost six feet long and half as wide, bearing the logo of Hayden’s laboratories. For all she cared, after what the Doomslayer had done, keeping Hayden’s body, assaulting her and Demo - it could be a bomb, or some sort of Slayer trap.

Either way, she was determined to leave the base with Dr. Samuel Hayden and her Colonel, and if the Doomslayer wanted to fight, she’d give him true Hell.

Along for the trip in his own Exosuit, first time out on field work,was Benji. As the Elites settled the case down in front of the stasis field Hayden was being kept in, he stepped past the box to get to the console. Taking off his gloves and helmet to see what he was doing, Benji pulled various cables from the sides of the box and attached them to the panels around the field generator.

As the last cable went in, alarms began to sound around them. Sarge gestured for her squad to close ranks and form a wall between Benji and the door.

“Don’t let him gain an inch. Let’s see what the Slayer’s made of,” Sarge snarled, bracing herself for an assault.

Elsewhere, the Slayer tossed Demo her rifle as soon as she was dressed. With the alarms going, it meant whatever threat was already present, no time to try on her new gear.

Loading up his shotgun, the Slayer nodded to Demo.

“Stay behind me. Don’t try to be a hero,” he said, leading the way into the hall.

Demo nodded, not going to argue - they had no idea what the threat was - Hayden just interrupted them and let the alarms go for a few minutes before they fell silent. Demo covered the Slayer’s back as they headed toward the bridge, her eyes scanning shadows as he led the way.

“How long, Benji?” Sarge asked. The alarms drifted off into an eerie quiet. Hayden wasn’t speaking, and the lack of communication had her on edge. Had the Slayer managed to shut him down permanently?

Benji adjusted his glasses, watching a display on the box scrolling through lines of code. “Minutes, maybe. I don’t know. This hardware Dr. Hayden created to disable the Slayer’s ship is a little beyond me,” he said. “The coding packet was just the key to all of…” he gestured with a flap of his hand. “This.”

Sarge tightened her posture, aiming her gun at the door. Though they were encouraged to not assault the Slayer if they could help it, she still had the urge to put one right between his eyes. Keeping Hayden as a ship AI was unconscionable - he was still a man, he still deserved his freedom.

The Slayer kept his shotgun forward down as they came to the end of the hall to the bridge. Peering around the corner, the Slayer took a quick estimate of the threat. He spotted seven figures - three in standard ARC black, four in Elite red - waiting for them at the door. Pushing Demo back into the shadows, the Slayer hefted his shotgun and pointed at the leader. Just as he started squeeze the trigger, the lights above him flared brightly, blinding him and ruining his shot.

Sarge flinched at the flare of light in front of her eyes, turning away but still seeing spots as the lighting returned to normal. She could hear the others of her team grunting and cursing, trying to get their bearings again.

“Weapons hot!” she yelled. Just as the words left her lips, a familiar voice echoed around them.

_“That won’t be necessary. Thank you, Benjamin.”_

Recoiling from the flash, the Slayer growled as he heard Hayden talking - he blinked a few times to clear the spots, watching a tall, lean robot getting to its feet beside the field Hayden was suspended in.

“Shit.”

“What is it?” Demo asked, still tucked behind the corner.

“Your friends are here.”

Sarge turned with the rest of her team as the box on the floor opened like a casket; a tall, humanoid robot unfolded itself from inside, raising a body of silver metal, black rubber and translucent blue polymer to its feet. The silver plating was much smoother and shinier than Dr. Hayden’s original body; the head swept back into an alien crown, haloed with the graceful arc of an Argent crystal receiver. A reservoir of energy sat in its chest, glowing with a blue light Sarge was very familiar with. The robot leaned over Benjamin and reached into the force field. The cracked pane in the center of Hayden’s face slid open; the new robot plucked a complex, organic circuit from the ocular slot. A panel just like it opened in the face of the new robot body, and it placed the unit into a similar looking dock. As the panel slid closed, the oculus lit up in the same blue glow Samuel Hayden’s first creation had.

The blue polymer, a bioplast composed of organic matter and silicone gel, made up the lower half of its face. As they watched, the smooth, blank facade morphed into a square jaw line, with thick, defined lips sitting just below the “nose” of the silver helm masking the upper half of his face. As they watched, the body tensed up and the mouth twisted into a sneer of agony as the body truly came alive.

Benji ducked out of the way as the robot fell forward, bracing itself on the force field console. The shoulders slumped, the whole body shuddering as the wave of pain dissipated.

Sarge stepped up beside it, beside _him,_ and gingerly touched the silver plate of his forearm.

“Samuel?”

The robot slowly turned his head, canting it to one side as he regarded her.

“Yes. I am Doctor Samuel Hayden, leader of the Union Aerospace Corporation,” he said, straightening up to stand over Sarge, the blue light of his oculus reflecting on her helmet.

Sarge thought her heart might snap - had the transfer reset his memories? Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. Was _her_ Samuel gone for good?

“Wait…I know that voice… you… you’re…” Hayden lifted his hand, curling the index finger of his right hand under the chin of her helmet - and he said her name, _her full name_ , and her most current rank. “It is good to see you again, my dear,” he finished, the mouth curling to one side in a gentle smile. “Thank you, for coming to my rescue. This is twice now, that I owe you my life.”

The Slayer pushed his way into the group; Demo trailed behind, draped in one of his tees and little else in their haste to stop an intrusion.

“What the _fuck?”_ he snarled, glaring up at the new Samuel Hayden. “Was this why you were trying to keep me distracted? So your girlfriend could bring you a new body?”

Hayden’s smile turned to a smug grin, and the Slayer wanted to punch it clear off his new head.

“As if I heard you ****complaining**** about your precious little ****guest**** …” he replied. “No, the sounds from your room were much more… _enthusiastic.”_

Sarge raised a brow and peered behind the Slayer, to her Colonel, who stared in wide-eyed embarrassment that Hayden would just _out_ them like that.

Demo shook her head. “Don’t start, Major.”

“Glad to know you were… taken care of?” Sarge said, shouldering her rifle. “But, playtime’s over. We brought you a new-”

“He made me a new-” started Demo, and the pair of them stopped, staring at each other.

Sarge cocked her hips to one side. “You mean you’ve had an escape pod… and didn’t use it,” she said, not questioning, just putting it together. “You can do better.”

“Don’t you give me that,” Demo hissed, pushing up beside the Slayer. “What I do with an ally is none of your business.”

Sarge sneered. “An ****ally****?! He stole Samuel-”

“I needed him to find the last Hell Priest,” interjected the Slayer, placing a hand on Demo’s shoulder, taking her side. _“You’re welcome.”_

“And I knew you would,” Hayden replied, chuckling.

Sarge swatted Hayden’s abdomen. “Don’t you take his side. He still kidnapped and _kept_ you. When was he going to give you back? Doesn’t seem like it was on his agenda!”

The Slayer pushed into Sarge’s space; she pushed back, her chest against his. They snapped at each other; Sarge defending Hayden while the Slayer listed his ‘cost of progress’ in human lives and his arrogant need to ‘play the hero’ that nearly got him killed in Operation Hellbreaker.

A fight broke out, all words, but many of them harsh and uncalled for. Demo yelled at Sarge for her disrespect to the Slayer. In turn, Sarge recounted the untold damage he’d done, how the Slayer had cut off Argent energy almost entirely, leaving humanity in the lurch. The Slayer countered with the fact that Argent energy was the cause of the demon invasion, with Hayden attempting to defend his position on Argent energy, as well as defending Sarge’s loyalty when the Slayer tried to call her “brainwashed.” Fingers were pointed, voices elevated, faces sneered into. Benji and the rest of the team took a few steps back, not getting in between the four of them. At least three of those people were still armed, and one was also the Doom Slayer.

Finally, a louder voice, very similar to Samuel’s, thundered overhead.

_“That’s enough!”_ it shouted, shaking the very bridge under their feet.

“Samuel?” Sarge looked to Hayden, who dropped his head down.

_“That was not Dr. Hayden, my dear Major. Not entirely.”_

Demo pointed at the ceiling.

“That’s right, you owe her an explanation!” she said. “…And why aren’t you in the robot too?”

The voice from above sounded resigned. _“Because Dr. Hayden and I are no longer required to be one. His new form is his own, as I hope to have transference to my own body, soon.”_

Sarge frowned under her helmet, looking up at the ceiling. “Who… who are you…?”

_“I am Samur Maykr… and I am the Seraphim.”_

The Slayer pulled Demo back. Sarge’s posture had gone tight, and her grip increased on her rifle.

“You’re a what?” she asked, her voice shadowed with anger.

_“The Seraphim. I am the one who made the Doom Slayer what he is now. And I am part of the man who-”_

Samur’s words were cut off with a rifle blast, blowing the remains of Dr. Hayden’s old body out of the force field, the head blown into a billion little shards. The rest skittered across the floor, old circuits smoking from the blast.

_“My dear, that was uncalled for,”_ replied Samur, a hint of shock in his tone.

The Slayer stepped forward, where Sarge still stood, aiming her smoking rifle and shaking with unspent rage. A feeling he knew all too well.

“He lied to me,” she murmured.

“That’s what he does,” the Slayer said.

Hayden snarled, pushing them apart, putting Sarge behind him. “Don’t you _dare!_ She has not been ****lied**** to. We would never-”

“You didn’t tell me what you really are!” Sarge snapped, striking his back panel with the butt of her gun. “You’re… you were _one of them!”_ She rounded on her heels, striding toward Benji, someone who was at least her friend.

Hayden’s hand reached to catch her, but the Slayer snatched it back, glaring up at him.

“Was it worth it?” he asked.

Hayden’s lips tightened into a frown. “Ask Samur. I am not…” he trailed, looking over to where Sarge was. Benji had his arms around her, attempting a hug in their bulky Exosuits.

The Slayer followed his gaze. “You’re _not_ , huh? And what am I supposed to do now?”

Samur spoke up, his voice much quieter, coming from the area close to the force field.

_“I still require your services, Slayer. I am in need to transfer to my body, and you are the only one who can get me where I need to be.”_

Scowling, the Slayer glanced toward the ceiling. “Why should I help you?”

_“Because, I am your ally, and you are Vega’s. He will need_ ****our** ** _help.”_

At the mention of Vega, the Slayer’s spine stiffened. He closed his eyes and pursed his lips tight. Vega needed him. If he even still _was_ Vega.

“Fine.”

2.

The ARC Carrier glided smoothly along the ocean’s surface, headed in the direction of the UAC’s lost facility, Atlantica. Despite the invasion being halted with the destruction of the Icon of Sin, Dr. Hayden and Samur informed the ARC of what was happening in Urdak.

_“The forces of Hell will not relent. Dr. Hayden’s facility will provide a base for the ARC to make grounds, and you, Slayer, are welcome to use it at your behest,”_ Samur explained, his voice connected to the small device he spoke from while connected to the Carrier. _“But, if the forces of Hell breach Urdak in its entirety, they will resume their assault on Earth. Indeed… all of Creation might become lost, if Urdak falls.”_

The ARC General was wary of the plan; he had made his stance on the Slayer clear: as long as he worked for humanity, the General could abide his presence. He did not trust the new Samuel Hayden’s word, not after finding that he shared a brain with one of those… _aliens_. Thus, he made sure his opinion on the matter was heard.

“Damn non-terrestrials… reaping mankind for fuel and calling it _a kindness._ Fuck’em all, and their allies.”

To Dr. Hayden, the abuse was expected. He had already been mistrusted as a full machine once, it did not shock him to find the General’s opinion had not been changed. Despite the fact that the Seraphim was an outcast, worked against the people of Urdak, the General saw them all the same: Arrogant, selfish, unable to care beyond themselves. Samur would have pointed the hypocrisy, had he wanted to start an argument, but Hayden quieted his speakers as they let the General get it all out of his system.

What ****did**** hurt, however, was the distance with which Sarge regarded them. Hayden had believed that his feelings toward her were all the fault of Samur, a creature that hardly knew what love was, feeling it for the first time, but upon her reaction to their true identities… Hayden realized he cared for Sarge himself, and that they both had hurt her.

Still, he obeyed her wishes and kept his distance, working tirelessly with Samur to locate and ensure passage to the Atlantica would be safe for all involved. The Slayer might be capable of clearing out the facility on his own, but there were many creatures that had made themselves at home around the facility, and he had no doubt in his mind that the Carrier itself would be subject to assault.

_“You have not spoken to her since we arrived,”_ Samur said, the panel of his docking station flickering with waveform of his voice.

“She made her feelings clear when she asked that we refer to her as ‘Major,’” Hayden replied, not looking away from his share of the workload.

_“And yet you cannot stop thinking about her. This should not be taking us so long, Samuel.”_

Turning his head slightly, Hayden frowned. “ ** **You**** just want to see her again.”

_“So do you. Remember, I know you as well as you know me. And I know with her, you felt human again, because she_ treated ****us**** like a man _. Like the lonely wretch we did not realize we had become.”_

Scoffing, Hayden resumed typing on his touchscreen, but his hands were slowed. “You’re not even a man,” he murmured.

_“You’re bringing up a technicality because you cannot argue with the truth. With her, we felt whole again.”_ Samur paused, a soft “heh” issuing from his speaker. _“Despite being two halves of one person, we were empty. You know I am right.”_

Hayden closed his lips, sealing the bioplast form shut, lest he open up and make himself feel foolish. Samur _was_ right. He had forgotten his humanity in the surge of knowledge and new horizons of science, granted to him by joining with the Seraphim… and the immortality of entering their first robot shell. The _husk,_ as he now came to think of it. The robot Sarge found so enticing… or had it really been the man she thought they were underneath she was attracted to?

_“The sun is coming up, Samuel. The Slayer leaves at first light. Will you really wait until the eleventh hour to tell her?”_

“What about you?” Hayden asked, his mouth reforming to speak.

_“I must wait. I do not think she would be able to conceive of my situation without something to show for it. If you tell her how_ you _feel, at least she will go into battle knowing someone is praying for her to return… and, if she… is lost… she’ll never have to see… the end.”_

Hayden frowned. He knew what Samur meant, but did not want to think of it anymore than the Seraphim did. Nor would either of them want Sarge to see it happen.

Hayden waited outside of the room where Sarge shared a bunk with the rest of her squad, as daybreak’s approach meant they were to soon enter battle. When the Slayer began his attack, they could all go down with the ship while Samur’s consciousness got carried to safety by the Slayer.

Drumming the soft pads of his fingers against his folded arms, Hayden waited in the hall, running protocols in his mind of what to do in the assault on the Atlantic. He had no idea what he was going to say to Sarge. There was so much to explain, but would she listen? Would she want to know that Samur cared for her, too? He pondered just telling her how they _both_ felt, but that seemed like robbing Samur of his choice in the matter.

_This is why I originally stopped dating,_ Hayden thought to himself, the echo of his own voice in his head strangely lonely without Samur’s ancient wisdom to guide him.

Leaning there, against the wall, trying to figure out if he truly loved Sarge or just the thrill of the affair they were having, it dawned on Hayden: he really ****was**** human. Horribly, irrevocably, cripplingly human, regardless of the exterior. His posture loosened as the epiphany struck him. At least, as a robot, the anxiety wouldn’t cause him to grow sick with worry. However, that still left the question of how he felt… he had reasoned out some truths, but others…

Blessedly, Sarge left her bunk room before the panic settled in. Garbed in the ARC undersuit that helped command her Exo, hair pulled back to fit the helmet, a few creases in her cheek fading from leaving the warmth of her pillow, Hayden felt something _click_ into place. Sleep worn and barely awake, the vision of Sarge still _moved_ him. Sleepy-eyed, plainly uniformed, not carrying herself in a way to garner his attraction… and yet, Hayden was enamored with her early-morning appearance. That answered his most burning question, then and there: he loved her, simple as that. Even if she never forgave him.

“Major… may I have a word with you?” Hayden said, glad his voice could not betray him in front of the soldiers as they joined Sarge in the hall.

Sarge eyed him warily, glancing over her shoulder at the rest of the squad as they emerged. They all hesitated when Sarge did, watching for a sign to act as her backup.

“Can it wait?” she asked, retreating into the safety of their numbers. Ramirez, Cohen, Demo… they all formed protective ranks as Sarge stood back, a unit against an adversary. At least, if she rejected him, Hayden knew she would not be left to deal with her pain alone. It was a small comfort.

“Unfortunately, no.”

Looking back at the rest of her team, she sighed, gesturing for the rest to go on ahead. Demo was the last to leave, giving Sarge a reassuring squeeze of her shoulder before casting a foul glare at Hayden.

He did not blame her in the slightest.

“If you will,” Hayden said, gesturing in another direction, the pair of them walking separately from the rest of the military forces pouring into the hall for what might be their last meal together. Over their heads, he spied the Slayer, conspicuous as everyone gave him a wide berth. He waded toward Demo, who smiled up at him. Many of the ARC crew turned to each other in stunned shock, especially when she broke from the herd and walked with him to the mess hall.

A twinge of jealousy snapped at the back of Hayden’s mind. ****They**** could be happy.

Once they were alone, at the end of a corridor leading nowhere, Hayden started to speak, but Sarge cut him off.

“I don’t know if I can trust you.”

Nodding at her words, Hayden reached out and took her hands in his. Through the soft bioplast pads on his fingers, he could feel the warmth of her skin, the callouses developed around her handling of a rifle, the small tremble of contact. Being able to touch Sarge like this was the whole reason he and Samur had designed this new body over a year ago - the bioplast would give them some amount of genuine feeling, rather than relying on unstable neural circuits being stimulated through the slight static of human contact. Had Hellbreaker ended differently, he could have shown her sooner… But, just being able to hold her hand again and _know_ it was there, even now…

“Ultimately, I cannot make you. What I am about to say is entirely the truth, but I understand if you choose to disbelieve. I just need you to _know._ If my words mean nothing, then, I accept your decision, and you and I will never have to share anything beyond this carrier.”

Sarge’s fingers grew cold; he ran his thumbs over the backs of her hands and could pick up the slight jump in her pulse. She was nervous, perhaps about what he planned to say, but, more likely the upcoming assault on Atlantica. To say he was not worried for the outcome would be a lie.

“When you and I met, it was an accident. I did not mean to pry, it was only… _curiosity_ , and perhaps no small amount of ego, that drew my attention to your terminal that night.”

Sarge nodded, looking like she wanted to make a joke, perhaps ease the tension, but she did not, leaving Hayden to struggle across the tightrope alone.

He wished he had breath to hold, because he had not planned on his new body handling so much anxiety.

“I will never…” he started, then stopped, changing directions. He certainly was not used to being at a loss for words. “When you first came to my office, I admit I had little idea of what I… _we,_ Samur and I, were going to do with you. Though united in body, there were times when our opinions differed… I did not see the point, but he was eager to try.”

“What was that, anyway? Were you both in there or what?Accidental threesome?”

“I want to say that I entirely checked out, that every cherished touch granted to you was Samur alone, but it was not. I thought I had left physical desires behind with my first body, but being with you became a reminder of the ****emotional**** needs I had blocked off, long before I had become… a machine. While Samur may have guided our actions and explored your body…” he paused, feeling her hands grip his tighter. “I was still conscious, aware of what happened. From within our joined minds, I heard you, saw your face…” He lifted a hand and stroked his thumb over her cheek. Sarge tensed up and closed her eyes. “I realize now that I had been missing something for decades: my humanity. Hearing you call my name, teasing and taunting, not intimidated by my robotic form nor put off by my intellect, I felt like a man again… perhaps for the first time ever.”

Sarge pulled her hands away from his, folding her arms over her chest. “Why couldn’t you say anything sooner? What about our last night together?”

“I had truly thought I _would_ return - and I am well aware of my own ****hamartia**** by now. Losing the facility on Mars, losing Argent energy, almost losing Earth… it was our fault. ****My**** fault. I wanted to be a hero, to bask in the admiration of humanity by saving an entire planet with ****my**** answer to the energy crisis… and in that I failed to see what I was doing _was wrong_. But those deaths, all the lives I dismissed as the ‘cost of progress…’, I may never have realized my failures… had I not found someone that I _could not_ write off as a loss. You.”

“I’m not that special.”

“That is where _you_ are wrong.” Hayden dropped his head down and shook it. “When the Mars facility fell, I regarded it as a mere setback. When I stood before the Allied Nations, I treated all who were lost as collateral damage, believing I could still save _humanity_ as a ****whole**** and lead the world, but I was still thinking only of myself, of the _science,_ the _research_ I told myself was important… and I was wrong to do so. I am a monster.” He did not pause, for he did not want her to rebut his opinion of himself. “The more my humanity slipped away, the more I told myself it was all worth it. And then, I met you. _You_ became important, _you_ became someone I did not want to fail… you gave those lives lost a face and I… I truly understood what I had done.”

Looking toward Sarge again, he could see that her eyes were glassy. When she parted her lips to speak, tears rolled down over her cheeks, and she brushed them away in anger.

“Why me? Why was it _only_ me? Why couldn’t you have seen it sooner? There were so many people who died, Samuel…” she whispered, her voice strained by emotion. “The sex was great but it couldn’t have been life-changing,” she added, trying to console herself with humor.

He reached out to hold her, but Sarge stepped out of his range before he could take her in his arms. She wanted her answer.

“It is as I said… my focus was on the research, the science… my disconnection from humanity had begun a long time ago.” He paused, making a sound as if to clear his throat, though there was nothing to clear. “Hindsight is very cruel way to learn.”

“It wasn’t merely the sex, though that was very enjoyable,” he continued, adding a small lilt to try to match her humor. It fell flat between them. “It was all the moments in between - when you kissed me, and I realized I had no means to kiss you back. Overclocking my systems, just to feel more of you, when I could have just… _not._ The frustration of not being able to please you in every manner you ****deserve,**** or even properly feel it when you embraced me…” He paused, running a hand over his mouth. Drawing it away from his lips, he looked down at his hand, the diffused glow from the bioplast’s interior mixing with the light of his oculus.

“I wanted to give you so much. This body… we made it _for you_.”

Sarge stiffened her spine, her brows furrowing. “You ****what****?”

“That night, our last night together, when you found me -or us _-_ in my lab… I was transferring physical data from my previous body to this new one, as I believed I would be able to return to you, give you a gift.” He paused, a wan smile on his lips. “Aside from the _addition_ I built onto that old… _husk_.”The last word hissed out in disdain.

“That… You mean, ****that**** body’s been waiting for me?” Sarge asked, giving his new form a full once-over. Her gaze stopped at his mouth, fixed on the soft, translucent surface. “You gave yourself a mouth just to kiss me.” A wry smile ghosted across her own, in thought of ‘what might have been.’

Hayden chuckled, and he saw her visibly shiver at the sound. “Oh, I have given this body far more than just a _mouth_ …”

He took a step forward; she backed up, leaning into the wall behind her. He placed his hands on either side of her head, pinning her there, his pelvic joint about the same height to her as it had been before, level with her eyes.

“Is… is that an aperture?” Sarge asked, her voice hitching. She licked her lips, not looking up at his face at all.

“It is,” he said, pulling it open just enough to give her a peek at a blue glow, emanating from behind the opening. “But, well before you see ****that**** _,_ there is something else I have wanted to give you for a _long_ time.”

Hayden sank to his knees, still taller than her on them, but so much closer as well. He pulled her hands up to his face, wanting her to touch and feel the bioplast as it flexed gently under her touch.

“That is… kind of surreal. It’s warm,” she murmured, cautiously inching closer. She stretched up, pulling him down until he could feel her breath over his lips. The millimeters of distance were _agony_. “And soft,” she said, pulling on the bottom lip and watching the material sink and reform as she let go.

“My dear… please…” Hayden murmured, wanting to close the gap but acknowledging that Sarge was in control. He had both hands against the wall, resisting the temptation to take what he wanted.

“I should make you wait,” she replied, words whispered over his mouth. “But… I missed you,” she finished, pressing her mouth to his.

Had he thought to give himself means to cry, Hayden would have wept when Sarge kissed him. Instead, he circled his arms around her, holding on tight. Sarge parted his lips with her tongue, giving a whimper of surprise when the bioplast reached into her mouth with a “tongue” of Hayden’s own. Scooping his hands under her thighs, Hayden lifted her up, slamming her against the wall as he continued to kiss her, his artificial tongue driving down into her throat, making her moan at the sensation. She wrapped her legs around his torso, grinding against his chest plate. Pressing her to the wall, Hayden freed up one hand, cupping it between her legs. He pressed his thumb into her groin, kneading where he knew her clit to be. She gasped, unable to form words with his tongue still fucking her throat. She whimpered again, trembling as he teased her from the outside, making her shudder through a dry orgasm.

When they parted, Sarge was breathing heavily, pressing her forehead against his oculus - a feeling he had sorely missed in their time apart. Her hands rested on the sides of his neck, the thicker, black “skin” allowing him to feel her touch anywhere it was exposed. If this was the last time he could feel it, he resolved to treasure the sensation.

“Oh, _fuck_ , I missed you…” Sarge looked up into his eye, biting her bottom lip. He read the conflict in her face for what it was: Wanting to forgive him for not telling her the whole truth, for his dire mistakes in seeking out Argent energy - but she was unable make that call right away. He did not envy the strain she was under.

“Samuel-”

“I do not expect to be forgiven for my crimes, and one day, I will pay for them. Perhaps I already am, and will do so for a long time following today. But I need you to know - I am sorry that I never told you more of myself, that I let my own ego get ahead of something I should have considered vital from the start…” He paused, steeling himself, “And I need you to know, I- I lo-”

“Don’t,” she interrupted, touching his mouth with the tips of her fingers. “If you… tell me that… I’m going to be thinking about it, and I might fuck up and get killed.”

Sighing her real name, Hayden pressed his lips into a frown. “You don’t hate me?”

“I don’t hate you.” She pressed another tender kiss to his lips - he chased her for another when she kept it to only a light peck. “You have a lot of work to do. I want to trust you again. Because I missed you, so much…” She ground up against his torso again, shuddering at the sensation. But the gravity of their situation kept them both from seeking more.

Hayden rationalized that if he had a place to take her, keep her safe, he would, at her word. But, he also knew Sarge better than that. She was a soldier, part of the resistance. She would not give up the fight just for a slim chance at her own safety. It was something he and Samur both admired her for.

Giving him a bleak smile, Sarge stroked his cheek. “I definitely want to try out whatever you’ve got in that hidden compartment, later.”

“Then, my dear, you had better survive the day.”

3.

“Why did you tell Demo you had to _grow_ a new body?” The Slayer pulled himself out of a pile of rubble after the Atlantica self-destructed. Fortunately, the UAC lacked the foresight to rig the _entire_ complex to blow, and left the whole thing sink into the ocean. There were worse places to be sinking. So much for using it as a base, though.

Undeterred, he made his way to the Seraphim chamber, as directed by Samur.

_“Because, the truth is much worse… That the UAC possessed my physical form all this time… the Colonel and Sarge were both part of their military ranks once, before joining the ARC in rebellion. I could not risk your lover telling mine that they may have to return. That does not matter, now, as_ you _are the one retrieving my body for me. They are spared a relived trauma.”_

“What does that mean?”

_“You’ve heard the propaganda they espoused through the cities - Your dear Colonel was a UAC Elite, and was fed much of this indoctrination. Fortunately for you, she did not buy it… she was on track to be transferred to the Mars Facility before Olivia released the Hellwave. Once the UAC showed their true colors, she abandoned them to join our cause, the ARC. Sarge, however, believed in ‘Dr. Samuel Hayden’ over the whole corporation, well before the intimacy began…”_

The Slayer scowled, not entirely buying Samur’s story, but not surprised he would hold back information from anyone until he deemed it necessary.

“You talk about the UAC propaganda as if there wasn’t a culture of the same shit going around in the Mars facility.”

_“We had nothing to do with that. So long as the board stayed out of his affairs and research, Samuel did not care how human resources were handled. I admit, our collective lack of awareness led to many atrocities happening right behind our backs.”_

The Slayer paused at a door to push it apart and slip through before it snapped shut again behind him.

“Did I just hear you admit to being wrong?”

_“...Yes. To err is… human… is it not?”_

“You’re not human.”

_“That is a matter of opinion.”_

The Slayer raised an eyebrow at the insinuation, wondering what else Samur could be playing at. He didn’t want to ask or even want know what he meant - that was an issue to deal with once they left the remains of the Atlantica.

When they reached the chamber where Samur’s body was stored, the Slayer removed the consciousness-core from where it was slotted into his armor. The click of disconnection gave him a moment of blissful silence before he placed the core in the drive slot, having a brief flash of uploading Vega to the systems of Urdak. He did not want to hope that what Samur said was true - that Vega was ‘alive’ and needed his help, and that something could be done to save him…

“-as I have said before, we are allies, you and I, and now you have the honor of serving the gods, yet again… Vega was the Father, and now you are required to help restore him to his rightful throne. He will seal off Hell, sparing both Earth and Urdak, when you return him to physical form.”

Samur kept talking, prattling on about servitude and losing the Slayer to his distracted thoughts on Vega’s condition: Vega was a Maykr. Worse yet, he was their _god_. How much more could be taken from him by the Maykrs? Vega was not an AI, he was _them_. The Khan Maykr had acted under what she called the Will of the Gods… and Vega, the Father… ****was God****. He had hoped - and damned himself in doing so - that Vega’s last words were only the confusion of being transferred to an alien device, but they were his revelation. Vega was the Father. The AI he had come to rely on, who understood his unusual actions and helped fire him from an ion cannon, who tended to his wounds and kept him company in the Fortress…

Grinding his teeth in his jaw, the Slayer sent a signal back to the ARC Carrier to have a portal opened. He was tempted to put a fist into Samur’s face, but, for the moment, he would need the Seraphim… again. There were other things he could kill, work off the latent aggression before taking the direct route back.

“You will see… the Father will save both Urdak and humanity, so long as you play your part,” Samur said, tucking his hands into the long sleeves of his crimson robe. “Indeed, he will-”

Tension burning down his spine, the Slayer strode through the opened portal, ignoring the rest of what Samur had to say.

4.

“Whoa… is that-” One tech nearly fell out of their chair.

“Yeah, it’s one of them but-” said another, helping the first tech back to their seat.

“He was also Dr. Hayden? How does that work?” said an Elite to his partner. The partner shook their head and shrugged.

Whispers and conjecture followed Samur as he glided through the halls of the ARC carrier to the bridge. Among those in attendance, Sarge, Benjamin, Dr. Hayden… all stopped what they were doing to gaze upon him.

“Son of a bitch,” the General breathed, shock overwhelming him from seeing a Maykr in person for the first time.

Benjamin rolled around in his desk chair, a broad smile on his face. His awe was gleeful, jubilant - a strange emotion to experience in the end times, Samur was certain.

“Wow. I get why people called you folks ‘Angels,’” he said, clearing his throat and looking away when he realized he was staring. “Glad to be in your service, um… sir.”

“Thank you, Benjamin. Your loyalty is appreciated.” Samur granted the tech a humble smile, and a nod of his head. Drifting away from the onlookers, Samur floated closer to Sarge, who lingered beside Hayden, watching the Seraphim with wide eyes. Off duty, she did not wear her heavy Exosuit, and he was grateful to see she had come to greet him.

“My dear. It is good to see you in person again,” he said, bowing to Sarge. He turned to the General and the tech supervisor, lifting his long, clawed hand from within his robes.

“I understand we have much to do, pursuits of a higher calling than any of us here, but, if I may steal the Major away… she and I have a long awaited talk…”

“Uh… yeah…” said the General, still dumbfounded in his awe. For all his prejudiced behavior before, Samur was delighted to see him tied up in stunned reverence.

“Please, Major, if we may…” Samur offered his hand, and Sarge took it, allowing herself to be drawn from the bridge to the private sanctuary of a commander’s chamber.

“This is my true form, Major…” Samur began, stroking his thumb over the back of Sarge’s hand. “As you may have guessed,” he added, chuckling softly.

She looked up at the towering figure that floated beside her as they made their way to a room, set up for Samur’s use since Hayden did not need it. The space was barely large enough to accommodate his massive form, but Sarge didn’t think he’d really use it all that much, not if there was work to do.

Once inside the room, Samur released his grip on her hand and gestured for her to take a seat.

“I’m sure you have many questions for me.”

“I… I don’t know if I do,” she replied, genuinely stumped by his presence. She had thought the robot bodies of Dr. Samuel Hayden were handsome in a strange way, but Samur was outright breathtaking. The sublime awe grew stronger when he pulled away his heavy red cloak and dropped it onto the room’s tiny, useless bed. The silver and red armor over his torso resembled bones and muscle, with wide pauldrons squaring off his frame and the fingers of his large hands ending in long claws. Just over his shoulders, Sarge could see two more armor pieces folded behind his back. The tassets at his waist ended about a foot down, revealing the long, flowing tendrils and central tail he had in place of legs, armored in some sort of red, fibrous polymer.

Samur drifted closer, the oblong core in his chest glowing faintly with golden light. He curled his index finger under her chin and bade her look up at him.

“Is your silence fear or devotion?” he asked, cooling his echoing voice to an amused, gentle murmur.

“I guess it’s… curiosity?” she said, trying to look up into his face.

Samur chuckled, sinking down until he sat on the floor, his tendrils drawn to one side and his weight resting on one hand. He beckoned her closer with the other.

“Please… sate your curiosity at your discretion,” he said, a light smile on his lips.

A mouth - a full mouth, almost pouty, made Sarge wonder what it was like to kiss an ‘angel’ - but every time he spoke, Sarge caught a glimpse of sharp-looking teeth that made her apprehensive to find out.

“Can I…?” she raised her hands, hovering a few inches from his chest.

“Of course. Few are so privileged to embrace a Maykr… and it would be unfair of me to keep my body from your touch when I know _yours_ so well.”

Sarge felt her face heating up. His voice was somehow more powerful than Samuel’s, despite the fact that they sounded very much alike. It made her skin break out in goosebumps, and her heart raced. He had _planned_ on letting her “know him.” She wasn’t sure if she should be flattered.

Lightly touching his chest, Sarge felt him take a long inhale; though covered in what seemed like a metallic shell, the silver-white plating moved and flexed with him as if alive itself. She traced around the core in his chest, moving her fingers up and over the red fiber along his neck, stopping to cup his jaw with both hands.

“This is all armor.”

“Biomechanical, but yes.”

Sarge frowned. “You lied to me. This isn’t what you look like.”

Samur stiffened up at the accusation. “You don’t want to see under the plating. You would not like it.”

“I’ve seen your last body in pieces.”

“I’ve seen what humans call ‘beautiful.’”

“ _Samur_.”

Sarge watched him clench his jaw, his breathing a little heavier, not for attraction, but because she was right. Not saying another word, he lifted both hands to the front plate of his face and touched some sort of trigger she could not see - in a moment, his facial plate stiffened and the central light diminished as he pulled the mask off completely.

“Whoa.” Mouth agape, Sarge took in Samur’s true visage: the sharp, wicked-looking teeth on flexing mandibles, the strong-boned and sunken face, and the large central eye she could see her reflection in. It was flanked by empty sockets where eyes might have been on another creature… And what could only be his _brain_ at the top, a circular pattern glowing in faint gold at the crown.As she raised her hand to touch him, he flinched, pulling back slightly.

“My apologies… as I said, few have the privilege to embrace a Maykr… even among my own kind.” He paused. “I cannot recall the last time I felt another’s touch on my ****actual**** skin.”

That settled it. Sarge rested her hand on his cheek and he leaned into it, rumbling with a long purr. His eye closed, lids closing vertically over it instead of sliding down.

“Your hand is so warm…” he breathed, bringing an arm up to close around her wrist - not to pull but to hold it there. “You are… not disgusted?”

Rubbing a thumb over his cheek, Sarge shook her head. “I’m a little shocked,” she admitted, her throat dry. “But I figured you weren’t going to look all that human anyway… Can you feel me through the armor?”

“Of course,” Samur replied, eye opening to a thin slit of liquid gold.

“Are you more comfortable with it on than off?”

Samur hesitated. From the corner of her eye, she could see his tendrils curl up and slide over each other as he pondered her question.

“It is a part of me. I do not know if I could be comfortable out of it for long. Not unless the circumstances were dire.”

Sarge nodded, leaning in to kiss the space right beside his mouth. He gasped, mandibles reaching outward and grasping at the air as she pulled away from his mouth.

“Do what makes you comfortable, then. I just wanted to know,” she said.

Samur nodded, replacing the mask with a hiss as the pieces rejoined, seams vanishing into the rest of his armor. The face reanimated, no longer an inert plate in his hand.

“I do prefer this,” he admitted. An arm closed around Sarge’s waist, pulling her up and against his torso. He leaned down over her, brushing his nose over hers. “Being able to hold you again.”

“How about this?” she asked, leaning up and placing a kiss on his artificial lips. He pressed back, rumbling low in his throat. She pressed her tongue to the seam of his mouth, gently probing beyond the wall of sharp teeth and inside.

He greeted her tongue with his own, and she groaned. Like the tendrils that kept him aloft, Samur’s tongue was prehensile, curling around hers and tugging on it. She felt soft ridges gripping the surface, not letting her get away. Not that she wanted to go now.

Around her legs, Samur’s tentacles coiled beneath her, dragging her from her feet and into his lap, where he held her tight.

Sarge grunted; though she had survived the counterattack from the demons that assaulted the ARC Carrier while the Slayer retrieved Samur’s body, she was still heavily bruised and battered under her uniform.

Breaking the kiss, Samur pulled back, cradling her body with his many limbs. She felt like she was floating.

“I’m okay,” she said, reading the shocked frown on his mouth. “Demons just got a little rough, that’s all.”

His frown only deepened; curling and rolling his tendrils, Samur repositioned himself so that he faced the bed, delicately laying Sarge on top of it.

“You’re injured.”

“Yes.”

“Have you been to Medical?”

Sarge chuckled, a little surprised that he was _worried_. It was endearing.

“Samur, I’m fine. Just a little beaten up, but I survived. That’s what you and Hayden wanted.”

Nodding, Samur still frowned. “It is. But, I was not here to care for you.” He put his hands on either side of her on the mattress and brought himself closer, the bed groaning with his weight. “But… I am now,” he purred, leaning down to give her another kiss. Working his way to her neck, he gingerly sank his teeth into her skin, listening to her moan at the bite. He went further, unzipping her undersuit and pulling it apart with his hands.

Sarge licked her lips, looking up at him from the mattress.

“You ever do this before?”

“Not in a very long time, but I recall a few things… and I have an excellent teacher…”

“So, what are you waiting for?”

“Nothing.”

Samur descended to kiss her again. One of his hands moved up into her shirt and under her bra, pushing the garment off. Sarge moaned as the cool metal of his fingers brushed over her nipple, making it stiffen with just a brief touch.

Sucking on his long tongue, Sarge grabbed Samur’s hand and pushed it further down, under the waistband of her pants. When his fingers pressed over her pussy, just teasing her through her panties, she whined.

Samur broke their kiss with a deep chuckle. “Eager, aren’t we?”

“Damn right,” she replied, pushing her hips up to meet the palm of his hand.

“Let’s not wait any longer, then,” he said, helping Sarge undress.

When she was naked on the bed, Samur paused, tracing the tips of his fingers along her torso, skirting around and between the bruising. He dipped his head down and closed his lips around her nipple and sucked; Sarge felt the sharp teeth graze her skin and shivered. He let go, pulling away enough so she could watch his long, purple-red tongue snake past his lips and circle her breast, leaving a wet trail behind.

“Oh, holy shit…” Sarge groaned, watching Samur play with her breasts. “Now I know what you meant…”

“Hmm?” Samur recoiled a bit, tilting his head. “What?”

“When you told me you missed your tongue.”

Samur grinned, rows of wicked teeth gleaming in the room’s light. “Oh yes, I was not talking about the limited human tongue,” he said. Pushing back so his head was between Sarge’s thighs, he made a show of licking the inside by her groin to her knee in one long drag.

“And now, I will know your taste,” he hissed, the sound making her tremble. He was almost as creepy as he was sexy. The attraction won out, however, when he moved the tip of his tongue to her pussy, dragging it between her labia and spreading them apart. Sarge shivered as he dipped his head down, his whole mouth sealing over her pussy as if to truly devour it. She felt the ridges along the back of his tongue caress her clit while the narrow tip teased the inside of her cunt, lapping at her juices. He moaned deep in his throat, the sound just as reverberating as it had been when he was in the robot.

“Oh _fuck…_ ” Sarge jerked her hips up, only to have Samur’s large hand press her down again. She could feel the other reach under his chin, pulling her pussy just a bit wider as he drove his entire tongue up into her cunt, making her cry out again. His teeth sank into the tender flesh above her clit; the suction from his mouth made the whole area extra sensitive.

Another deep rumble of pleasure came from Samur; she felt his tongue reach all the way up, circling inside and twisting. Sarge hooked her feet over his shoulders and pulled, bucking up again as she came what would have been a wet mess, had Samur not been there to drink it all down. She flopped back on the bed, boneless, heaving for breath.

He pulled back, long strings of moisture snapping from his lips to her pussy as he backed away, breathing heavily himself. He licked at the fingers he had used to spread her, a deep rumble still issuing from his throat.

“Delicious,” he growled, voice deepened.

“Guh… good…” Sarge draped an arm over her face. “That was only your tongue…” she breathed, trying to reboot her brain.

“Yes, it was.”

Sarge sat up on her elbows to look at him. Samur had removed the tassets from his waist; the red fiber that wrapped around what would be his pelvic area had retracted, exposing two thick mounds of flesh, pressed side by side, with Samur drawing a claw up the center line, teasing himself.

“My turn,” Sarge said, dropping off the bed to crawl up beside him.

“You are unprepared for that,” Samur admonished, but he wasn’t stopping her as she followed his finger along the seam with two of her own. A thick, clear substance came off with her touch - before Samur could tell her ‘no,’ she popped her fingers into her mouth. It was a little salty, had a bitter but not entirely off-putting taste.

“I’ve had my face in a fair share of pussy, Samur. You don’t have to be shy.”

Settling back on both hands, Samur shook his head. “It’s not quite the same, but I appreciate your candor,” he chuckled. His thinner tendrils curled around her wrists and waist, inviting her to touch him more. “If you’re certain, be my guest.”

Straddling the middle of his… tail? There weren’t legs… Sarge ran her fingers over the thick mounds of flesh, watching the seam split and begin to widen in invitation. She dropped down, running her tongue through the long slit, tasting more of the thick, slimy goo that coated the inside of his genitals. Gripping either side, Sarge slowly pulled the “lips” aside, gasping at what she discovered. Instead of a simple opening like she had expected, there were four nodules, perhaps heads, that laid nestled in the fleshy pouch.

Arranged in a diamond shape, the four fleshy bits twitched as Sarge gently prodded at them with her fingertips. At the top, a large head, pink in hue, oozed more of the slick substance from the tip while a hole near the center flexed with her touch. Two smaller nodules in the center began to snake out, coiling and lightly grasping at Sarge’s fingers.

“That is… um…”

“Were you in my lap, they would be spreading your cunt wide for me,” Samur growled, his breathing still labored. He licked his lips again, his whole body trembling from restraint. He had said it had been a very long time since he’d last been touched…

“Oh…” Sarge’s face flashed with heat at the realization that he had prehensile tendrils for mating, like pedipalps. As she continued her explorations, the bottom head lobbed forward, slowly flexing up, pulsing and quivering. It had a wider hole in it, the skin folded around itself like a deflated balloon. The top head shortly followed: unsheathed from the safety of the pouch, it was obviously his cock, the largest of the four. The underside had a line of soft spines going down the center - similar ones framed the head. Small bumps ran along the sides, traveling all the way down to the root. It coiled and flexed, seeking purchase in a body that was not there, letting Sarge see that it darkened to a deeper red as it all connected. The long, thin tendrils began to stroke his cock from the sides, smearing the clear lubricant all over.

“Wow… that is… a complicated setup you have,” Sarge said, swallowing a lump in her throat. “What is…” she traced a finger tip around the smaller… cock? as the wider hole flexed open and shuttered closed again.

“Do you want to know?” Samur asked. His tendrils had started to circle her limbs, keeping her close.

“I should.”

“An ovipositor.”

“You lay eggs?!”

Samur nodded, but didn’t seem upset by her reaction. “You are not a…” he paused, licking his lips. “Maykr do not truly have the same sex divisions as humans. I am a Progenitor - close to ‘male’ as we get.” He paused, shuddering as his smaller tendrils continued to stroke his cock, the main shaft thickening without release. “You are not a Gravid Maykr - a carrier for my offspring.”

“So… if I hop on…” Sarge gestured to the whole of Samur’s genitals, “all that… you’re going to deposit eggs in me…?”

“You won’t be able to carry them to term, even if I were to do so,” Samur said, his voice tight. “If you want to stop…” He began to retract his tentacles from her legs, his whole body tensing up as he fought the urge to mate. He looked woozy, as if the denial were making him dizzy.

“No, I don’t.” Sarge pulled away from his grasping tentacles to stand over his waist, pulling him down for a kiss. “Are you going to be okay, though?”

“I will be.” He paused, pressing his forehead to hers as he used to when he lacked a proper mouth. “You are too kind, my beloved.”

Sarge gulped at the change in term of endearment, not addressing it or the weight the words carried. Instead, she let Samur guide her in a way that would be beneficial to both of them - her back against his torso, his tentacles winding around her legs to hold her steady while his hands circled her waist.

The literally-alien sensations had Sarge gasping as the prehensile tendrils beside his cock held her cunt open. He gently probed the head of his cock at the entrance, letting the natural lubricants mix and slick her up for entry. As he pushed her down, Samur let out a low growl of satisfaction, baring his teeth. The ovipositor was added next, the shorter, flexible tube elongating, making Sarge feel entirely too full as both parts passed up into her body. The smaller tendrils remained outside, massaging and tugging her clit almost as well as his fingers could.

Panting, Sarge tipped her head back into Samur’s chest; he lowered his head, tongue draping down from his mouth to invade hers as he started the first thrust. Sarge nearly bit his tongue - the strain inside did not ache: in fact, she found herself craving the sensation as he began to pump inside her, the muscle of his tail providing plenty of force. Hazily, she felt her body going numb, tingling with pleasure as Samur - hands, teeth, tongue, tentacles, all brought her to her first climax without him showing signs of slowing down.

Samur snarled as he fucked Sarge, tightening his grip on her waist with one hand, the other keeping her head tipped back so he could penetrate her throat with his tongue. He could hear her mewling and whimpering, barely clasping to his arms as he continued to relentlessly pound into her, long-dormant instincts taking control.

Under his hand at her stomach, he could feel the bulge as his cock and ovipositor expanded, stretching her to her body’s natural limits. Pushing himself off the floor, his tentacles pulled on Sarge’s legs, holding her in place as he threw her forward, his hands encircling her waist as he continued to thrust. He leaned over her back, dragging his tongue along her spine to taste her sweat.

Sarge’s hands grasped at the air as she hung forward, her entire body under Samur’s control. Her words became incomprehensible gasps and moans as she came again and again, unable to stop with Samur filling her completely. The floor under her was splattered with drips from her over-filled cunt.

Closing in on the bed, Samur gave her some relief, letting her torso drop as his hands gripped tight to either side of her, tearing into the mattress under her as his orgasm built. A low snarl started in his throat and built to a roar as he came, wings unfolding with a snap that carved deep scrapes into the room’s metal walls. His release left him shaking as he tumbled back, parting from Sarge’s body. His spent seed and eggs slopped out onto the floor as Sarge laid there, too still for Samur’s comfort.

“No… nonononono…” Samur scrambled back over, rolling Sarge onto her back. She gasped and coughed, red faced as she came to.

“Oh, thank the gods…” Samur dropped his head down to her chest, feeling her arms weakly drape over his neck. “I’m so sorry, beloved…”

“I think you fucked me unconscious,” Sarge groaned, her voice very dry. “Oh Christ…” she shook as another egg passed back out, the sensation strange to her. “That is going to take getting used to.”

“I am so sorry,” Samur repeated, tucking his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. “I was too violent, too much for you,” he murmured, fear taking over his mind rapidly. He should not have been so aggressive, so bestial with her, and yet he was. Her shaking body in his hands was proof that he had gone too far, because his own had begun the Transfiguration.

There was no other explanation. He was corrupted. He needed to talk to Hayden, get the Slayer on track to cross through the Blood Swamps and---

“Hey, big guy…” Sarge was saying, patting his face as he anxiously stroked her hair. “I’m okay… a little sore, but I am thoroughly fucked out… ah…” she flinched again, as her body rejected his unseeded progeny. “You said it had been a long time.”

“Very long,” he agreed, hoping he could hide the fear in his voice.

Tucking Sarge safely into the mangled bed and donning his robe, Samur left his room to seek out Hayden. Time was of the essence, and if the Slayer was to find the Father’s lifesphere, it needed to be done soon. His hands trembled, hidden inside his sleeves as he drifted quickly past ARC personnel who leapt from his path.

Finding Hayden on the bridge, Samur beckoned him over. Benjamin, notably, gave him a surprised expression - of course the mortals would figure out what he had been up to with his “talk” to Sarge, but embarrassment was far from his mind.

“Samuel, a word.”

Hayden smirked, leaving Benjamin’s side to approach the Seraphim.

“I take it you and Sarge-”

“It has begun,” Samur whispered, before Hayden could get into picking at his ego. “I think…” He pulled a hand free, turning his palm up to show Hayden how his body trembled. “I can feel it, Samuel. The Transfiguration.”

Turning his head toward the hall out of the bridge, Hayden paused. “Sarge, is she-”

“She sleeps in my chamber. It is me, _my body-”_ Samur hissed, hiding his hand again when Benjamin’s supervisor approached the pair of them.

“Pardon me, Seraphim, Dr. Hayden. The scanners are ready to help you locate the Lifesphere,” he said, looking unaware that Samur currently feared for his survival.

“Thank you, Johnson,” Hayden replied, turning Samur away from the rest of the prying eyes of the personnel, directing him to a monitor bank and a free-moving MRI arm.

“As requested, we are set up to monitor your condition,” Hayden said, helping Samur into the scanner. A couple of Hayden’s other techs joined them, beginning the process of monitoring Samur’s decline without asking questions.

As information passed through the monitor before him, Samur raised a shaking hand to begin the hunt for the Father’s Lifesphere. As he worked, he explained that he was unable to retrieve it himself, that Maykr were forbidden in the Dark Realm. It distracted him, calmed his nerves enough that his hands did not tremble quite so badly, but the shake was ever-present. Beside him, Hayden linked directly to the monitor bank, processing the data being fed through his body.

A short time later, a familiar tearing sound came from the portal; Samur did not need to turn around to address the Slayer. Just the gasps of surprise and relieved whispers that “he” had arrived were enough. Still, he turned his head, keeping watch from the edge of his peripheral vision.

Hayden kept his robotic eye on the techs surrounding them, his body going still so as to not draw attention as he observed.

Benjamin hopped to his feet, jumping in front of his supervisor before the man got to speak.

“Dr. Hayden- Ah, um, I mean, the Seraphim, he’s been with us the entire time!” Benjamin squawked.

Hayden smirked, watching the Slayer swagger past Johnson, who was stunned by Benjamin’s interjection. The light caught enough through the visor for Hayden to tell that he’d raised a puzzled brow at how the intern who tried to “cover” for Samur.

Carrying on, Benjamin followed the Slayer before darting in front of him, gesturing to Samur.

“You need to see this… he’s not well…” Benjamin began. The way the young man carried on about Samur’s decline in health, despite only having just begun the scans, seemed to erase the awkward moments following the Slayer’s arrival.

“We don’t know what’s wrong-” Benjamin continued.

“Well, we don’t know _yet,”_ clarified his supervisor.

“My body is going through rapid Transfiguration,” Samur said, his breathing labored, if not from the deterioration then the rise in his fear of losing himself. Hayden had come to know of the desperate measures Maykrs went through to avoid this self-death, a loss of their minds as their aging bodies were stripped of faculties.

Samur explained to the Slayer where he would need to go next, citing his inability to step into Hell as a Maykr. No longer connected with Hayden’s robotic form, he had no means of traveling without succumbing to the Transfiguration even faster.

The Slayer paused, turning his head so Hayden could see his gaze fixed upon him.

“I cannot travel there either, but not for lack of want. I do not have the resources I once did, through the UAC, to conduct such a mission. You, on the other hand, are perfectly suited to traversing their world… and coming back alive,” Hayden said, turning his attention from the Slayer to return to his other observations.

“I will be waiting for you… at the Sanctum,” Samur concluded, a violent shudder rippling through his body. Hayden recorded the moment, noting his vital signs dip sharply before righting themselves. Samur was not dying, it _was_ worse. He was suffering.

5.

“He… has betrayed us!”

Samur leaned against a wall, panting heavily. His breath came in wheezing gasps, his body aching from the agony of transporting himself. Energy danced between his fingers as he struggled to keep himself together. The sensation of the Father’s holy power burning through him made his muscles ache and his vision swam, even through the lens of his oculus. He stumbled through the corridors of the ARC safehouse, a haven where Benjamin had told him to expect refugees escaping from the Carrier when the Slayer had arrived with the Dark Lord’s Lifesphere.

_Such a kind, foolish mortal… he thinks the Slayer will save him…_ Samur thought, embittered by the Slayer’s betrayal. Righting himself as best he could, his claws dug into the walls for purchase as he dragged himself to a doorway.

_She is here… I can feel her…_ Samur licked his lips, a dizzying rush of power causing his hands to tremble more as he attempted to claw the door open. He heard muffled response, a scrabbling of movement from the other side, before she appeared, clad in only a tank top and her underwear - Sarge, his beloved, shocked to see him.

“Samur! You’re alive!” she threw her arms around his neck and he buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. A vicious hunger tore at him from within. He had wanted to stay with her, forever… now, he would have to entrust her to Hayden’s care.

The robotic doctor laid a hand on his shoulder, prompting him to look up.

“When only the Slayer returned, we feared-” Hayden began, but Samur brushed his hand away.

“I know. He shattered the Father’s Lifesphere before me. I… carry… the remains of his energy…” Samur’s voice trailed off into a distressed groan. “It is how I was able to return, before…”

Sarge gave him a sorrowful look. “Before you lose control?”

“You told her,” Samur said, leveling his gaze at Hayden. “I am not surprised… she needed to know.”

“She did,” Hayden agreed.

Pulling on his hands, Sarge dragged him deeper into the room she was sharing with Hayden, the afforded privacy of sleeping with the ARC’s leader. He allowed himself to be pulled, with Hayden guiding him with a long arm around Samur’s shoulders.

“Should I live another thousand years, I will never be so grateful towards anyone but the two of you now,” Samur said. He felt like the room was spinning, and then he realized they had ushered him onto a bed, as he stared up at the plain gray ceiling above him.

“Samur, what’s going to happen?” Sarge asked, and he felt her hands pushing open his robes, relieving him of their heat. It had been too much, and she was so perceptive of his needs. How could he have never felt love before? Oh, yes, Maykrs did not believe in it.

“I am not dying. But… for now, I just want to be in your company, beloved…” he murmured, drawing Sarge onto his chest. “You smell of sweat…” he growled, feeling his body tense with want. The scent of sex hung heavily over the bed - it was not hard to guess what he had interrupted. Before Sarge could make her excuses, he ran his fingers over her head, caressing gently.

“No, I wanted you to reconcile with Samuel… it is for the best.”

Hayden sat beside the bed. “Stop talking as if it’s over,” he said, no longer hiding the pain in his own voice. “There must be another way…”

Samur chuckled. “I envy you mortals… even at your lowest, you still cling to hope. If I could have a wish, it would be that the Maykrs learn how precious life is from you.”

“Stop that!” Sarge sat up, hands on his chest. “You’re not dying!”

“No… it’s much worse,” Samur said. “The Transfiguration will rob me of my faculties, leave me quite mad, vicious… an animal.”

Wiping her eyes, Sarge leaned in and kissed him. He groaned in response, relishing in the chance to embrace her again. He opened his mouth to explore hers with his tongue again, wanting to feel _everything_ again. Anything but the primal urges clawing at the edge of his senses.

When she sat back, her eyes were a bit puffy, still wet with tears. She fanned her face, too warm from the wellspring of emotion. He could feel, through scent and… some other _instinct_ he had not noticed before, that she was overwhelmed. Desire and despair fighting to control his dear Sarge. Turning his head, he gazed upon Hayden, reaching out to trace his jawline with the knuckles of his finger.

“You both mean so much to me. Please… one night…?” Samur asked, tracing the tip of his claw over Hayden’s bottom lip.

“Are you certain you can handle it?” Hayden asked, and Samur knew it was not his health he was worried for, but the way he had been with Sarge days earlier.

“If you help me, Samuel… I would like to show my appreciation for you as well.”

“But-” Sarge started. He circled his free hand around the back of her head, drawing her in close and suddenly.

“Now that I have had a chance to collect myself, I am well enough, my dear. Please, do not think of this as a ‘goodbye,’ but the appreciation you both deserve,” Samur said, tilting his head to look at her. “Please.”

Sarge nodded, looking up at Samur with a doleful gaze. “You’re not going to leave us,” she said, with some finality. He envied human resolve.

“No.” _Not right away,_ he thought, keeping that to himself.

Drawing him to the edge of their bed, Sarge and Hayden helped Samur out of his robe. He opted to remain in his armor - with the Transfiguration starting, he didn’t want to think of what he looked like underneath. Sarge was not put off by his face’s appearance, but if anything else changed, he wouldn’t blame her for recoiling in horror.

Instead, he occupied his hands with her body, pulling away the flimsy attire and tossing it aside. Attempting to lighten the mood, Samur teased them both.

“Now, what were you two doing in here alone… without me?”

Hayden paused, halfway to kneeling beside Sarge. A subtle turn of his head towards her; he silently asked if they should say. Samur frowned.

“Please… don’t dance around me as if I’m fragile. I assure you, I am not.” Samur shook his head. “You will not break my heart. Maykr don’t exactly have one,” he said, offering a wry smile.

Sarge huffed and stepped up, straddling his tail. “That’s where you’re wrong,” she said, pulling him in for another kiss. He hesitated, then curled his hands around her body. One kneaded at her ass, the other held Sarge tight across the shoulders. His tongue delved into her willing mouth; he groaned, feeling Hayden’s weight push up against the pair of them.

“Don’t leave me out,” he said. Samur smiled - since discovering his appetite for humans, he had often wondered what it would be like to bed his old companion. Breaking apart from Sarge, Samur pulled Hayden to him by the throat. He pushed his thumb into Hayden’s mouth first, the kissed him, being more rough with his robotic partner. Hayden bit him - Samur shoved his tongue through the bioplast orifice, the sensation of the warm, organic material sucking back and clinging to his tongue making him shudder.

“Holy shit, that’s hot,” Sarge whispered, causing the pair of them to separate suddenly.

They looked down, both noticing that she was sandwiched between them, watching them making out just over her head.

“Keep going,” she said.

Hayden chuckled, opting instead to grab her hair and pull her back, giving her a kiss of his own. Samur took the opportunity to run his tongue down her bared throat. His hands cupped her breasts, kneading them in both hands as he took turns sucking on each of them, leaving little teeth marks around the nipples.

Sarge groaned, bucking her hips forward. Samur grabbed her thighs and pulled her up against him. He had the red armor covering his tail part; the tasset hiding his groin pushed up into his abdomen but he didn’t care. He needed to feel her, feel the both of them.

Hayden pulled her back from Samur’s face, robotic hands replacing alien. Samur let Sarge fall against Hayden’s chest, watching her back arch as Hayden kneaded her breasts in both hands, pinching her nipples to make her gasp.

Samur’s armor began to feel stifling; he opened the panels covering his tail and discarded the tassets, exposing the fat, slick pouch as it began to open up as he watched Hayden play with Sarge before him.

“I won’t be greedy,” Hayden said, easing Sarge forward again. Between Sarge’s legs, the artificial cock they had designed for Hayden’s new body pushed through her thighs. The thick ridges on top glistened as they slipped between Sarge’s labia, slick from her dripping cunt. Sarge shuddered with the sudden pressure against her clit, weakly humping the artificial phallus as it pulsed between her legs.

“We can share,” Hayden continued. He positioned Sarge over Samur’s pouch, spreading her legs as he thrust forward. Shoving his cock across Sarge’s vulva and Samur’s similar genital pocket, Hayden groaned. Samur dropped his head back, feeling the bumps along the underside of Hayden’s dick rub the sensitive flesh and over the heads nestled within.

“Oh, Samuel…” groaned Samur, aroused by his robotic partner. His cock already felt heavy, and his ovipositor needed release. The pedipalps began to unfurl, squeezing Hayden’s cock as he thrust it between them again.

“We should have reclaimed your body sooner,” Hayden said to Samur. “We could have been fucking much longer…” he grunted.

Samur panted, holding Sarge against his chest as Hayden fucked the pair of them, his cock’s self-lubrication mixing with Sarge’s and the thick goo that kept Samur’s genitalia healthy. The pocket unfolded more, the smaller tendrils letting go of Hayden’s cock, seeking purchase in Sarge’s cunt instead. They plucked and pulled at her clit a few times, earning a few gasps from the Major, before reaching in and stroking her inner vaginal walls, pushing up high in preparation for Samur’s cock.

“Oh god…” Sarge tried to grind down between them, but they had her trapped. Hayden’s chest pushed her up against Samur’s, and Samur’s tentacles kept her legs spread and firmly held down. With control lost, she blindly groped, holding each of their hands in both of hers as she rode out another orgasm.

“You two are going to wreck me,” she groaned.

Hayden chuckled in her ear. “That is the plan, my dear,” he said, nipping her ear lobe. “Isn’t that what you want?”

“Oh _fuck_ ** _ **yes.**_** ” Sarge closed her eyes, leaning back into Hayden’s arms.

Hayden sat back on his knees, gently prying Sarge from Samur’s lap.

“Your turn, my friend,” he said. He wrapped one arm under her tits, pulling her back to show Sarge’s cunt off to Samur. Massaging long, spidery fingers around her labia, Hayden spread Sarge’s pussy wide with two fingers, the center one circling her hole, making her twitch with the lack of anything inside.

The soft, glistening flesh made Samur feel _hungry,_ and he dove forward. Curling his hands over her thighs he buried his face between her legs, to drive his tongue up inside her again. Her arousal tasted delicious, like water in a desert, and he intended to drink deep. His tongue pushed to the very limit of his reach, prodding at the firm muscle of her cervix with the tip.

Sarge shuddered at the depth of his probing, digging her heels into his shoulders. She came into his mouth, and he did not relent. In fact, he pushed harder with his tongue, circling the walls of her cunt like the smaller tendrils had before.

“Holy fuck, Samur...” she gasped, bucking against his mouth. “You’re in deep…”

Along his fingers and spine, Samur felt energy crackle. He wanted more of this, to make her _his_ mate, wanted her body able to handle him in any way he deemed fit. His cock throbbed from neglect; he needed to fuck her _now._ As that thought passed through his mind, a spark of energy rolled up his spine and through his mouth - Sarge arched up at the jolt, pushing her back into Hayden and Samur off with her feet on his shoulders.

A golden sigil, rolling out from the top of Sarge’s pubis mons flickered up her abdomen, the glow like a candle’s flame burning across her lower stomach before winking out, leaving no mark behind.

“What was that?” Hayden asked. “That looked like-”

“Residual effect from being struck with the Father’s Lifesphere energy. I am sorry,” Samur said. He had seen the mark, but did not know what to make of it. If he didn’t know any better, he could have sworn it looked like the Father’s crest, but… He bit his bottom lip, an utterly human gesture.

What did it mean?

Sarge, leaning against Hayden, shook Samur from his thoughts.

“Hey- Don’t freak out. It didn’t hurt, just surprised me,” she said, reaching a hand out to Samur. He took it, lacing their fingers together. She either hadn’t seen or simply dismissed it as “something Samur could do,” but her calm helped soothe Samur’s worries.

“You know I would never intentionally hurt you,” Samur murmured, sighing in relief when Sarge nodded, with a blissful grin on her face.

“I do. I trust you.” She wriggled out of Hayden’s lap, bridging across the pair of them on her stomach. She ran her fingers along the folds of Samur’s pouch, massaging around the root of his cock and ovipositor.

Samur’s cock curled up and away from the safety of the pouch, rising up to meet Sarge’s lips, now that it had attention. She kissed the head, squeezing the wriggling shaft in her hand as she began to suck.

“Hmm…” Hayden rumbled and leaned over Sarge. As he did so, he buried his cock in Sarge’s cunt, making her moan around Samur.

Samur fell back on his palms, getting a better view as Hayden, tall enough to reach over her, joined in sucking his writhing cock. His breathing became labored, but he was overjoyed at the sight: his beloved Sarge and his dearest Samuel, working together to please him, because both cared for their alien companion. Raising his hand to cover his mouth, Samur choked off a sob, trying not to ruin the moment. Of course, they noticed.

“Samur?” asked Sarge.

Hayden added his own concern. “Did we hurt you?”

Shaking his head, Samur leaned in close to the pair of them.

“Not at all. I am so happy, with the both of you,” he said, kissing them both individually, then drawing them together into an awkward, three-way kiss. Sarge broke down giggling, the other two joining shortly after. Samur had never felt such joy before. Why his people ever gave up on the concept of love, he would never know, but he would also never forgive. He loved them both so, so much.

“No fair, you’re both bigger than me,” Sarge said, pouting up at both of her male companions. “And I’m such a weak little human,” she added, wiggling her ass to tease Hayden to continue fucking her.

Samur chuckled. “You are not weak, beloved. Merely smaller.” He grinned, showing off his sharp teeth instead of trying to hide them. “So soft…” he leaned down, nipping at her neck, earning a wanton groan from her. “And delicious.”

Sarge shuddered, digging her fingers into his shoulders. Hayden resumed his thrusting behind her as Samur pressed inward. Sandwiching her between them, the tendrils near his cock delved into Sarge’s pussy, holding her cunt open and allowing Samur to feel Hayden’s dick as it thrust into her. His larger tentacles held her legs aloft, giving Hayden the freedom to hold her waist as he continued to fuck her.

Sarge’s head rose up to Hayden’s chest as he continued his assault, unrelenting as she came between the two of them; juices ran down Samur’s tail and dribbled onto the floor between them.

Pulling out, Hayden’s dick flopped out of Sarge’s cunt with a wet slap to his armored thigh. Samur carefully disentangled Sarge from between them and laid her on the bed, giving her a chance to catch her breath. Hayden got to his feet; Samur curled around and “knelt” down, sucking Hayden’s cock into his mouth without hesitation.

“How did you know what I want?” Hayden purred, taking Samur by the sides of his head. “I’d think you were still in my head…”

_“Maybe I am,”_ Samur said telepathically, drawing back enough to just coil his tongue around Hayden’s cock and jerk him off with it. “ _We were one for so long,_ ** _ **Samuel**_** _, did you not think we would stay connected?”_

“Oh...” Hayden grinned, taking Samur’s head and pushing his cock back into his mouth again, past all those sharp teeth. “I do like it when you say my name like that.”

Sarge sat up, tilting her head in confusion. “Like what?”

“Mm, Samur is still connected to me, it seems.” Pulling his cock free, he backed up giving Samur room to breathe. “Aren’t you?”

“I am. Only when so close to you,” Samur replied. “And your ego has taken no damage, my dear Samuel. It makes this much easier,” he continued, tugging on the head of Hayden’s dick with just his tongue.

Sarge crawled off the bed and into Samur’s lap, eagerly licking the underside of Hayden’s cock as Samur jerked him off without his hands. Instead, Samur occupied his fingers in Sarge’s pussy, massaging her labia to warm her up again. His own dick ached for use, and the ovipositor felt heavier than normal.

“Shall we?” Hayden asked aloud.

Samur nodded, pushing up to hover above the floor. Cradling Sarge in all of his limbs, Samur flipped her over so her back arched, “laying” her down in midair until Hayden hooked his hands under her arms. He slid his cock into Sarge’s mouth. Sarge groaned, her throat bulking out as he pushed all the way to the hilt.

From his end, Samur guided both cock and ovipositor into Sarge’s body, the insides snug, even with the preparation from the smaller tendrils. Sarge whimpered between them, wriggling and writhing as they filled her from end to end. Samur held onto her thighs; his longer tendrils probed at her ass, wet from the juices dripping from her cunt. Sarge groaned as one just breached the entrance, not reaching very deep right away.

“Are you okay, my dear?” Hayden asked. She loosed her grip from his wrist and gave him a thumbs up.

Samur laughed, ever amused by his beloved humans. “Good.” With that, he thrust forward, cock, ovipositor and tentacles all driving deep into Sarge. She moaned, the sound greatly muffled as Hayden began fucking her throat.

With Sarge held up by Hayden, Samur felt no hindrance as he thrust forward, his cock bulking out inside her. The soft spines gripped at her insides, not anchoring but helping his cock push forward, driving as deep as her body could allow. The pedipalps massaged her clit, making Sarge tremble in their collective hands. From her ass, he could feel the increased pressure of his tentacles pushing back against his cock; Sarge’s stomach bulged, stuffed full.

Their smaller companion whimpered and groaned, her hands coming loose from Hayden’s wrists as he fucked her throat. Blindly groping, she braced herself by grabbing a hold of the robot’s pelvic guards, panting heavily through her nose as they pummeled her from both ends.

“Sarge… my dear…” Hayden grunted, praising her for having come to them in the first place, for rescuing their shell, for being the person to remind Hayden that he was human. He moaned sweet words of affection, knowing she loved the sound of his voice.

“My beloved…” Samur’s own words dropped out of Earth Standard Common. He hissed and crooned in his ancient tongue, declarations of love and joy that she brought him. Though he was certain she couldn’t know the meaning, one of Sarge’s hands found his - she understood.

Hayden came first, dumping his own cum down her throat. It was a harmless, protein based fluid, but the sheer amount of it made her gulp audibly as he came. She let go of his cock with a satisfied gasp for air, still using his pelvic guards as a brace as Samur continued.

Samur kept thrusting, his orgasm building higher. More energy crackled along his body as he held onto Sarge. His cock buried deep, breaching further than a human organ could reach without help. The ovipositor had extended its full length this time, pushing up beside his cock, the eggs depositing into her uterus.

He gave a mighty roar as he came, his back arching. He held his wings tight against his back this time as he released inside her, cock throbbing as he pumped his seed into her cunt, so much that it began to ooze out as the orgasm subsided.

Samur fell to the ground, grabbing Sarge as he collapsed, dragging her to the safety of his torso as he dropped. His cock was still deep within her, the soft spines not releasing their grip yet. His cock pumped out more seed again when Sarge’s pelvis jammed against his groin. Sarge convulsed with the sensation, too worn out from extreme pleasure to do much else.

Hayden knelt beside the pair of them, helping Samur sit up as he cradled their lover.

“Are you all right?” he asked, patting Samur’s face as he sat up, head lolling lazily on his neck. “Samur?”

“I… I am fine,” Samur replied. Unfolding his arms, Samur looked down to Sarge. She was still conscious this time, but looked about as dazed as he felt. She gave them an exhausted smile and pressed her cheek against the glowing core in Samur’s chestplate.

“Oh, Christ… I think next time, you need a grounding wire,” Sarge groaned. “Felt like I was hit by a lightning bolt. In my pussy.”

Hayden chuckled, leaning in to kiss Sarge’s forehead. “But you are all right?”

Sarge nodded, rubbing her eyes. “Yeah, I feel fine. Actually, I feel fantastic, just… a little woozy. And full…” Attempting to move, Sarge yelped when she couldn’t retract herself from Samur’s lap. “Um… Sammy?”

Withdrawing his tentacles from her body, Samur focused on the small pedipalps, sending them up to work his cock loose. It was… stuck, even as he tried to pry it free. The ovipositor, on the other hand, flopped out, spent.

“I think I will have to wait, beloved. I seem to be attached.”

Sarge’s eyebrows shot up. “ _Attached_?”

Samur grimaced. “Yes. I… ahh…” Just as he was about to explain, another shock of sensation made his dick twitch as it began to retract, following one last emission as the soft spines loosened, allowing it to come free.

“That’s better,” Samur said, carefully extracting Sarge from his lap.

“Oh God…” Sarge flinched as an egg slipped out of her like before, bouncing off Samur’s tail. “That’s still gonna take time to get used to.”

Samur chuckled, leaning in to kiss her forehead. “Of course, beloved.”

Between him and Hayden, they managed to tuck her into bed, a towel under her legs to catch any more escaping fluids and eggs.

When Sarge was sound asleep, Samur donned his robe again. Hayden caught him by the door, seizing his arm.

_“Where do you think you’re going?”_ Hayden asked, the voice a familiar comfort as he exercised his new-found talent on Samur, testing their connection.

_“I must go to Urdak. The Slayer intends on resurrecting the Dark Lord. He does not know what kind of destruction will be wrought if the Dark Lord is given form again.”_

_“And what of Sarge? Why not tell her your suicidal plan?”_ Hayden demanded, his grip on Samur’s arm unyielding.

_“Because she would stop me. Samuel, I have defied the will of the Khan Maykr, taught you to harness the power of Hell for the good of humanity, stole away the essence of the Father and lived over ten thousand Earth-years. But I would bend for her if she asked me to stay. I cannot let her watch me dissolve into a beast, watch me deteriorate with pity in her eyes.”_

_“We can find-”_

_“There is no other way, Samuel.”_ Samur leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Hayden’s lips, a hand caressing his artificial face. The light of his own oculus blended with Hayden’s - only fitting, that their “light” remain as one.

_“Take care of her. Do not take her for granted. And tell her I love her. I love you both.”_

_“We love you, too.”_

Samur inhaled shakily. His hands trembled again, but this time, in anticipation of his departure. Pressing his forehead to Hayden’s, as they once did for Sarge, Samur exited into the hall, summoning the last of his energy to teleport away - back home, to Urdak.

6.

“Your reckless mission ****ends**** now.”

-

Samur laid on his back, body wracked with pain as the Slayer stood over him. His blade unsheathed with the familiar singing of sharp metal. Had he the strength, he would have told him to do it. End him quickly, so that he did not have to watch the death of Creation with the Slayer’s foolhardy plan, nor have to think of those he loved, dying to the armies of the Dark Lord. And, he would be spared the agony that came with Transfiguration.

Alas, the Father’s voice - the soft, sad tenor of their God - stayed the Slayer’s hand.

_“He was my servant,”_ Father said, explaining that Samur only did as he was commanded. _“There is no need to end his life.”_

The Father took him, teleporting his body away. Samur wanted to ask why, why he would not allow the Slayer to kill him, end his suffering. The Slayer was not of their world, did not care for the Maykr, even though they had made him. He held no love for the Father, unless he went by ‘Vega’ and subjected himself to the Slayer’s whims instead of the needs of the universe. His loyalty was only to humanity, no others.

Samur’s body tensed with agony as he felt himself drifting, carried away to a dark, unknown place by the Father’s will.

_“My most devout, I hear your mind and I feel your pain. I could not let him destroy you, for you are needed.”_

Samur clutched at the void, his vision too bleary to make out where he was. All the same, he reached out, bloodied, trembling hand grasping at nothing.

“Anything…” he groaned, though he doubted he could still be of service.

_“I am not the one who needs you, Samur.”_ The Father paused. _“_ She _is.”_

“My beloved… is she in danger?”

_“No, Samur. She is pregnant.”_

“But… how…?”

_“Your body still carried a great deal of my Life energy within it as you laid with her. I was able to create life with an act of love. Why is your act any lesser than my own?”_

“You intended to create, Father. This… cannot be possible…”

_“Samur, you are the first Maykr to show love in thousands of years. The Khan Maykr did not love our people, she served them. You feel love, and I am overjoyed. What you have within you, your love, I had begun to think impossible.”_

“The Slayer--”

_“May yet triumph over my lost son. Rest, Samur, and heal.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Mooremooo and MagiMercer for being my eager test subjects on swathes of this as it was being written.
> 
> Monsterfucker/Robofucker solidarity, y'all.
> 
> I hope no one minds the new format with "subchapters" rather than drawing it out over multiples - I don't think I'd be finishing it if I did it that way instead of all in one document.


End file.
